


Moments of Love

by Kadena4Ever



Category: Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadena4Ever/pseuds/Kadena4Ever
Summary: Collection of Karen/Danielle one shots.





	1. Affirmation

Affirmation

Summary: A tender moment.

Los Angeles, California

Spencer Beach House

Karen Spencer stepped out onto the patio, smiling when she found her wife standing at the railing, gazing out at the ocean. Coming up behind her, Karen slipped her arms around her waist, hugging her close. Danielle Spencer let go of the rail, letting her hands drop to rest on top of Karen's.

They stayed that way for several minutes before Danielle turned around in Karen's arms, lifting her hands to frame that beautiful face she loved so much. Leaning forward, she pressed a feather-light kiss against those perfect lips.

As time passed, the kiss deepened: mouths opening, tongues tangling, teeth gently nipping. The women pulled each other closer and closer, fingers buried deeply in one another's hair, until there was absolutely no space left between their bodies. And still they tried to get closer.

Finally, they had no choice but to come up for air, but even then they remained, wrapped tightly in each other's arms, foreheads touching.

"Over twenty years together, and I still can't get enough of you," Karen murmured, staring deeply into those brown eyes she'd fallen in love with so long ago.

"Every day, I fall in love with you all over again, even more deeply than the day before," Danielle responded, matching Karen's loving gaze with one of her own.

Again their lips met, but this kiss remained soft, tender. And when it was over, they walked into the house hand in hand, blissful smiles on their faces.


	2. Lunchtime

Lunchtime

Summary: Just what the title says.

Los Angeles, California

Offices of Spencer Publications

The soft clearing of a throat caused Karen Spencer to look up from the stack of reports in front of her. Her whole face lit up when she saw who was standing in the doorway. "Hi love!" she exclaimed happily, tossing her pen aside and springing out of her chair. "This is a pleasant surprise!" She hurried across the room, carefully removing the tray of coffees and the sack of food from her wife's arms and setting them on the desk.

Danielle Spencer shrugged her purse from her shoulder, placing it on the small table near the door. Smiling, she responded, "well, the way you were grumbling about the mound of reports you had to work through, I was worried that you might decide to skip lunch. So I figured I'd better bring lunch to you."

Karen chuckled ruefully. "It's scary sometimes, how well you know me."

Danielle grinned as she unpacked their lunch, two containers of fruit salad, along with forks and napkins. "Well, I've had over twenty years to observe you," she remarked, "and yet, I feel as though I still have a lot to learn."

While they ate, Danielle filled Karen in on the interview she'd conducted that morning for an article she was writing. "I think his ego is even more inflated than your brother's, and I didn't think that was even possible!" she declared.

Karen smirked. "Don't ever let Bill hear you say that someone's ego is more inflated than his," she advised, laughing. "He won't take it well. You know he has to be the best at everything."

Danielle chuckled as she gathered up their trash, tossing it in the waistbasket underneath the desk. "Well," she said reluctantly, "I guess I'd better let you get back to work. Besides, I need to get home and finish this article, so I can stop stressing over it!"

"You shouldn't stress over it anyway," Karen chided gently. "Honey, you're an extremely talented writer, and this article is going to be amazing, just like every other article you've written."

"Thank you," Danielle murmured, blushing and smiling shyly at her wife's praise.

Karen reached out, pulling the younger woman into a tight hug. "I love you so much," she breathed against Danielle's neck.

"I love you too," Danielle responded, returning the embrace and kissing the top of her wife's blonde head.

They held each other close for several minutes before reluctantly pulling apart. Danielle slung her purse over her shoulder as Karen said, "I'm glad you stopped by, and thanks for lunch."

"No problem," Danielle replied, pulling Karen in for one more quick hug and a tender peck on the lips. "I love you, and I'll see you later."

"I love you too. Hopefully I'll only be here for a few more hours."

Danielle smiled and waved as she breezed out the door, heading for the elevator. Karen watched her until she was out of sight, then returned to work, a contented smile remaining on her face for the rest of the day, despite the seemingly endless amount of paperwork.


	3. Priorities

Priorities

A/N: A huge thank you to Wombatron, who wrote this story as a favor to me, and gave me permission to post it. Again, thank you, Wombatron!

Summary: Karen finally gets her priorities straight.

"Karen please… Why can't we just tell people? We love each other… It doesn't matter what people think" Dani pleaded to her long term partner, she had been trying to sway the blonde for the past hour, but no matter what angle she tried, she remained as stubborn as ever.

The boy, Thomas, had been a perfect gentleman, taking the news of their sexuality better than either woman could hope, and this gave Dani confidence to try and convince her lover to come out to her asshole of a brother.

"I can't sweetheart, if Bill finds out he'll disown me… He'll get our lawyers to scour every part of my contract and find a way to throw me from the company… Then just to set an example he would publically shame me somehow so I could never be hired by anyone again and I just…" The executive looked up at her wife and grasped her hand, squeezing it gently to soften her words "I can't hon, I want to… I really do but the repercussions would ruin me… Ruin us… You're more important to me than any company but I need to make sure that I can still provide for you" the blonde finished.

Dani looked up at her partner, tears threatening to spill over; she needed a second, to compose herself… to convince herself that this was ok, even if it didn't feel like it was.

The brunette untangled her hand from her lover's and walked into the kitchen, fixing the pair drinks. "Like the dutiful housewife I am," she thought.

The woman shook her head in annoyance, she was a good wife, she loved Karen and the executive was trying to do what was best for her… But for all the good reasons, it still left a bad taste in her mouth.

The brunette returned to where they had been standing, she briefly glanced at her partner and inclined her head towards the balcony, then without checking to see if the love of her life was following, made her way into the cool night air.

/

The pair sat down in the tanning chairs and reclined, looking out over the bright city lights, taking a few minutes to let the quiet of their location relax them.

Karen broke the silence, looking at her partner in the opposite chair, "I know this must hurt sweetie… I never intended to keep this a secret for so long but…"

Her lover interrupted, whipping her head to face the blonde, anger and shame in her eyes "then don't keep it a secret any longer! Tell Bill! I'm sick of hiding! I love you Karen, I have since I met you, but I have reached my limit… I understand where you're coming from but it still makes me feel like I'm your dirty little secret… We were happy as a family, before L.A… But now we're here I'm no more than your 'roommate," Dani snapped venomously. "Not the woman who was there for all the doctor's visits with Caroline, not the woman who proposed to you, not the wife who stayed up and consoled you every time your father called, putting you down and destroying your self-esteem, even when the bastard died I held you until you got all your tears out! I have stood by you when no one else would and in return I'm practically a stranger as far as people know!" the brunette was losing it fast, squeezing her eyes closed, trying to contain the flood waters her inner thoughts produced. "Do I mean that little to you?" the distressed woman finished, curling up in her chair, looping her arms around her knees and facing the city again.

Karen couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. She knew it would hurt her lover, returning to L.A, having to hide who she was, but she never understood just how much until now.

The executive slid from her seat and walked over to her wife, sliding a hand across her shoulders, earning a small sniffle. Her partner was always the strong one, and seeing her like this, the blonde couldn't stand it.

/

The mother slid behind her lover and wrapped herself around the distressed woman, trying to show how sorry she was. She slowly rubbed up and down her wife's arms. The cool air was starting to raise goose bumps on the brunette's arms and Karen could use any excuse at the moment to touch her lover… to console her in the way her words could not. Instinctively the blonde started kissing the back of her partner's neck, whispering apologies and compliments on how beautiful her wife really was.

And slowly, the love of her life stopped shaking from silent tears. The distressed woman started to relax under her lover's ministrations and stretch out slightly, leaning back on the executive's chest, curling her face into the soft skin of her neck, inhaling the perfume there.

"I'm sorry honey, I love you so much, I just hate hiding how I feel, you know that," the brunette whispered into her partner's shoulder, gently pressing a kiss to where her words had just hit.

"I know love, I know. I never wanted to hurt you that way" her lover responded, leaning down to brush her lips against her wife's, savouring her gentle grape scent.

/

The kiss ended, and the pair returned to their previous position, enjoying the moment, never realizing that Caroline had been standing in the doorway of the balcony for the past few minutes, smiling gently at how sweet her mother was when she was with the love of her life. The girl realized how hard the change had been on her adoptive mother. But the woman was strong… Strong enough to stay… To wait out her mother's fears. Without vocalizing her presence, Caroline left her position, not wanting to spoil the moment, and left for the night, going to Tommy's house to be with the sweet boy. Her mother would need the night to mend the hurt inflicted on her wife and the girl didn't want to interfere with that.

/

After awhile Karen suggested heading to bed. She didn't want to fall asleep out here. As much as she was comfortable, it would be horrible for her back. She managed to get her partner to stand, but couldn't get up herself. The prolonged presence of her lover on her hips had caused her legs to go numb. Her wife, ever the charmer, simply picked her up bridle style and carried her to bed, tickling the blonde slightly, causing her to giggle and shriek in protest the whole way to their room.

The brunette placed her lover next to the bed and smiled cheekily, insisting on stripping the dress from her sleepy partner's frame, draping the garment over the corner chair. Leaving her wife in only her matching set of lacy plum underclothes… Oh god those boobs… Dani mentally salivated at the goddess before laying said woman down into the pillows, kissing her soundly before stripping her own jeans and blood red v neck off and climbing into bed. Maybe tonight she could push her luck just a little more?

"Baby… could we… um maybe try…" the nervous woman asked her sleepy wife, lying just above the woman of her dreams.

"Do you mean the little appendage you insisted on buying sweetheart?" Karen laughed at her uncomfortable wife; the brunette had purchased it a while ago but had never plucked up the courage to ask to try it before. "If that's what you want, then go ahead… just lube it up first and be gentle, I haven't had one of those in me for a few years" the executive insisted, kissing her partner passionately to seal the deal.

The housewife jumped off her wife excitedly and brought the toy out from under the bed. It wasn't ridiculously large, but it was still bigger than any Karen had ever seen. It must have been 7 inches at least.

Dani hoisted the straps up her legs and adjusted them to fit her strong thighs, looking down at the new attachment then up at her lover. She started grinning like a child with a new toy… Well in a sense she kind of was a child with a new toy… At least acting like it when she lightly wacked the phallic to watch it wobble slightly.

The blonde rolled her eyes and leaned forward, capturing her lover's hand and pulling her atop her body. The brunette looked down at her partner lovingly and pecked all over her face. She started across the executive's forehead, trailing down her nose.

Dani paused briefly, giggling, then continued to lightly brush her lips on each eyelid and finally reached her lips.

Karen met the gentle kiss with a wave of passion, pulling her wife down hard, grinding her hips into the appendage, letting the head rub against her clitoris at just the right angle. Dani moaned into her lover's mouth, moving her lips across the jaw of the intoxicating woman and down her neck, lightly nipping and sucking until she bit her partner's shoulder, leaving an angry red mark, the blood underneath her skin rising to the surface.

"Fuck that feels good," Karen thought. "I need Dani to do that every night for the rest of our lives, ughhh."

The blonde normally didn't like being rough, but she was enjoying this side of her wife and it only seemed to produce more wetness between her legs, the liquid lubricating the plastic head of her wife's temporary cock.

"Oh god Dani… please touch me… I need to feel you…" Karen moaned into her lover's ear, dragging her nails down the lightly tanned back above her. The brunette picked up her pace, feverishly kissing down her wife's chest, sucking a rosy nipple into her mouth, licking and dragging her teeth across the little nub gently, caressing the other breast with her left hand and tweaking the nipple with her thumb.

The executive shifted a hand from her partner's back and started to slowly pump her wife's fake cock, letting the toy rub against Dani's sex, causing the woman to hum her pleasure into her wife's nipple.

Wanting nothing more than to sink her cock inside of her lover, but needing to get her properly warmed up and aroused; the brunette switched nipples and gave it the same treatment the first breast received, making the woman below arch her back in an attempt to get ever closer to the pleasure being rubbed into her body.

"Please baby please" the blonde whimpered, pulling her lover's head up, letting go of the toy for a second.

"Please what honey?" the brunette asked sweetly, stopping all ministrations, making her partner protest loudly.

"Fuck me already! I need you to slip your cock into me and pound me into next week!" Karen demanded, causing her wife to nearly cum at just those words.

"Yes Ma'am" Dani replied heatedly, latching onto that delicious neck, all the while aiming her cockhead at her lover's entrance, rubbing against it a few times to make sure it was completely covered in juices before sliding all the way into the hilt, causing both women to moan in unison. "Is this what you had in mind K?" the housewife inquired huskily, latching their mouths together, tongues intertwining for a long time before the brunette let her wife reply.

"It's exactly what I had in mind baby, now fuck me already, I'm so turned on right now! You're more of a tease then Thorne!"

Dani didn't need any more of an invitation and proceeded to pound her wife hard and fast, dropping her head next to her lover's and moaning in her ear. The executive curled her legs around her partner's waist and pushed her heels in to encourage her wife to fuck her faster, making dirty comments in a husky voice.

"No, baby I'm gonna cum, it's too soon! Hm!" Karen protested, her body starting to tremble and buck against her own will.

"Yes! Cum for me K, please cum all over my cock" Dani groaned in her ear, pushing her hips to fly at an inhuman speed, her muscles screaming in protest.

"Argh! DANI!" the blonde screamed, cumming hard around her wife, smashing her hips wildly into the plastic connecting her partner and herself together, her wife followed her off the edge microseconds after.

Slowly the pair came down together, falling asleep quickly from their work out.

"Tomorrow" Karen promised quietly, taking her wife into her arms, curling the brunette into her body. "Tomorrow I'll tell Bill about us, because you mean more to me than any company or reputation. As long as you're by my side I can do anything my love."


End file.
